theallfathersconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Karis Pádraigín
Karis Pádraigín is the current Head of Imperial Knowledge. Little is known about her past due to suffering from amnesia due to an attack on her homeworld. She currently acts as one of the Allfather's closest workers as she unknowingly is attracted to him due to sharing similar blood. Being an Omnian, she uses her abilities unknowingly to excell beyond others abilities. Early Life Karis' past was erased from her mind due to a dreaded accident during her young adult-hood. The records of her birth were destroyed along with her world, but she does have the faintest memory of her parents, and that is that they cared for her deeply. Karis woke up on a random industrial world, having no idea of who she or anyone is. There she would find the first clue of her past, a man who tapped her shoulder and left a note tagged to it. She looked at the note and read the instructions upon them. It pointed her towards an estate. She looked around for the man who gave her the note, but there was no sign of him. She travelled many miles until she found the estate that the note pointed her towards. At the estate, Karis climbed over a large wall that surrounded the building and walked up to the door. The door was locked, but once she let go of the door-knob, she saw the world in a new way. Her vision changed allowing her to see things that didn't appear before, she saw a spirit standing behind her. The spirit bowed and pointed its fingers towards a bush next to the door. Karis looked around until she found a key, she got up and placed the key within the door. She re-twisted the door-knob and opened the door, opening up a gate-way to a large, empty, but very elliquent building. She searched the entire ground and upper floors, she found no one. She then found a door the lead underground and walked down several flights of stone stairs to find an area below ground. In this area she found an underground series of rooms and hallways, ranging from sleeping rooms, to dining halls, to ballrooms, and libraries. She was shocked at all of this, but most of all was when she found the ballroom. She walked into a large empty, but preserved room, it looked as if it were never touched. Karis spied her eyes around the room, still cautious of being underground, and spotted nothing. As she placed her hand back on the door-knob, Karis heard music playing and looked behind herself to see spirits all over the ballroom, dancing and having a time of their 'lives'. This made Karis very un-nerved. A male ghost, silent as the other specters floated to her and offered her his hand. She declined, too afriad of touching a ghost. The ghost bowed and pointed out the door and brought her on a journey across a series of hallways. After what would appear to be over a mile of walking and riding a small tram-system underground, Karis and the ghost found upon a large observatory. In the observatory, the ghost floated up the stairs and Karis sprinted up a staircase after him. She looked around the ground floor for the ghost, searching a few rooms before finding the ghost leaning against the wall next to a box. He gave her one last nod and point in the direction of the device. She went over and place her fingers ontop of it. It snapped open, spheres popped out and they floated around a center orb that also floated inbetween the top and bottoms of the box. The box played a message, a man describing to Karis why she was sent here and the reason for her seeing things. It didn't go into much explanation, but it explained that the ghosts were things she could see that no one else could due to her blood. The male-ghost that brought her here was a care-taker at one point who had been instructed to introduce Karis to the estate that was left in her name. The voice did not explain who he himself was, nor any of Karis' past, but left her a hint that there would be more information given to her in the future, but she had to earn it. Later in Life Karis grew slower than humans did, having just enough blood and biology of an Omnian. This did not stop her from showing herself in public, however. With the estate she inherited, she inhereted large sums of money and politcal wealth, something she had no idea existed until a mysterious band of care-takers showed up and explained to her that she now ran a wealthy family home. The equipment within her home was seen as abnormal, non-human, but the best technology in existence. She developed her skills in science and information from within, the ghosts and care-takers made it possible. With her talents and near-infinite source of information, she joined the several districts of knowledge to learn what each had to offer. She eventually opened up her home to the fields of science and made it an information site, allowing them use of the observatory and libraries underneath her home. It became a crowded place as intellectuals and scientists from all over the world and even some from other systems arrived at her home. They offered prices for her belongings to which she declined each time. She wasn't ready to let go of anything that pre-dated her arrival. Despite the large amounts of people in her home, she often stayed away from them, researching information on her own. She used much of her time in her stages of learning to also practice in her mysticism, she practiced wherever she pleased, occasionally showing off displays of her skills for science and to give a bit of entertainment as well as for her own personal joy and progression. She became very adept in her skills over decades of practice, her marking growing all over her body. She was able to keep up with her learning and social life through being a half-omnian despite such constant practice in mysticism. The Past Decades later, Karis stumbled upon another message from the same being who she had listened to in the past. The message gave her instructions, the most important being to steer clear of the Allfather. Appearance Karis Pádraigín is known for her shorter stature yet very elegant and attactive looks. She keeps herself well preped for any form of circumstances such as Imperial Balls and other sophisticated events. Her biology remains human despite her father, but she still has the tell-tale "Purple Eyes" that many omnians have. This throws off everyone that meets her, including the Allfather himself which is made worse by her mysterious past. She often wears a cloak with a hood up to hide her extensive mystic markings that envelop her body everywhere except her face. Her markings take an in-depth and detailed spiral around her whole body, from her legs up to her neck. The markings do, however, seep into her cheeks with points that look like arrow teeth. Category:The Council Category:Omnian